Various types of wheeled mobility devices may provide mobility to a user whose mobility may be limited due to a temporary or permanent physical condition. Temporary conditions may include injury, trauma, illness, unconsciousness, or other conditions. Permanent or long term conditions may include from paraplegia, quadriplegia, multiple sclerosis (MS), amyotrophic lateral sclerosis (ALS), and similar conditions
Various types of wheelchairs and wheeled mobility devices may enable person to be moved about while sitting or reclining. Where the user is conscious and is capable of exerting the arms and hands, the user may propel the wheels of the wheelchair or wheeled mobility devices without the assistance of another person. Various motorized wheelchairs and carts may enable a user to move the device by simply manipulating a control, with minimal exertion. Some such motorized wheelchairs and carts, as well as non-motorized wheelchairs, have been designed to shift the user from a seated to a standing position, and vice versa. Some have been designed to transport the user while either standing (only indoors) or seated, generally on level surfaces.